1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bicycle, and more particularly to a headset of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1A-1B a prior art bicycle headset comprises a bearing set 2A having an upper bearing cover 3A and a tapered ring 4A, which are separately assembled such that their centers can not be easily aligned, and that the upper bearing and lower bearing do not turn smoothly, and further that the component parts are apt to have gaps.
As shows in FIG. 2, another prior art bicycle headset comprises a cylindrical fastening sleeve, two symmetrical conical shaft keys, and an elastic tapered ring. The horizontal angles of the upper bearing and the lower bearing cooperate well so as to result in a smooth rotation of the upper bearing and the lower bearing. However, the arcuate restraining rings 50 and 52 of the prior art headset can not be fastened securely.
Moreover, the prior art bicycle headset is formed of numerous component parts and is therefore not cost-effective.